The proposed research will investigate the extent to which personal changes that follow migration result from migration's broadening of people's access to opportunity, complemented by the distinctive characteristics of people who are most prone to migrate. This question will be examined for three poverty-prone subpopulations: (1) Northern blacks, (2) non-college-attending youth, and (3) marginal earners. Specific hypotheses to be tested are: (1) the differential economic success of migrants relative to their nonmigrant counterparts at destination is explained by a combination of objective and attitudinal differences between the two groups, (2) pre- and post-move changes in work orientation do not occur uniformly throughout the population and are associated with objective and perceived measures of economic success. The research design builds on the complementary use of the following data sets: USOE's National Longitudinal Study, the Parnes National Longitudinal Surveys, the Social Security Continuous Work History Sample, the Income Dynamics Panel, and the 1970 Census Public Use Sample.